<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blondie let down your hair by awesomeperson0405</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791734">Blondie let down your hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeperson0405/pseuds/awesomeperson0405'>awesomeperson0405</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Draco Malfoy, Innocent Draco Malfoy, Kidnapped Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Prince Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Thief Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeperson0405/pseuds/awesomeperson0405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel AU; drarry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Long ago there was a kingdom named Corona. Ruling Corona was King Lucius and Queen Narcissa, who were loved by their people. When the Queen announced she was pregnant, the Kingdom cheered with excitement as they get ready to meet their new Prince. Sadly the Queen Narcissa got sick during her pregnancy was dying. The King ordered a search on the lands for a flower only told in legends that have the powers to heal anything. But the flower was being hidden under a basket woven with flowers from the Queen's estranged sister, Bellatrix. This sister was jealous of the Queen, so she used the flower for her own personal gain to maintain her youth. </p><p>
  <em> Flower, gleam, and glow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let your power shine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make the clock reverse </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heal what has been hurt </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Change the Fates' design </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Save what has been lost </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What once was mine </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sang as the flower glowed golden restoring the jealous sister's beauty. Suddenly she heard palace guards coming closer, she quickly covered the flower and fled but the bottom of her hood got caught in the wooden stems and flung the cover off. With that, the guards spotted the magical flower as they carefully lifted it up to give to the queen. </p><p>The Queen was healed and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Draco. His eyes were a beautiful shade of silver as it sparkled with happiness. He was a perfect mix of his father and mother with soft platinum hair and a smile that can light up the room. To celebrate the young prince’s birthday, the King and Queen lit up lanterns to the night sky, as all the citizens in the kingdom followed. </p><p>The jealous sister stood in the window of the nursery. She sang softly, gasping when the hair of the child lit up golden as she felt the magic wave through her. She used her knife to cut off a strand, before she knew it the magic stopped and that strand went blonde. Now she knew, the hair couldn’t be cut, or the magic would die. She grabbed the sleeping child waking him up with tears and jumped out the window. </p><p>The King and Queen woke up to their child’s cry as they ran to the nursery in shock with their child gone and the window open. </p><p>The jealous sister found an abandoned tower hidden away as she plans to raise the child on her own keep the magic of his hair to herself.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 18 years later  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared longingly up at the sky. His birthday was in a few days and he hoped that his mother would finally take him to see the floating lights. Draco gets up walking around the room careful not to entangle his hair which has grown to over 60 feet long. “Mother, this will be by 18th birthday…….no.” Draco lets out a frustrated sigh. As he plops down on the ground. </p><p>“Mother please, let me go see the floating lights,” Draco smiles as he looks at Pascal. Pascal is his pet chameleon. Pascal shakes his head as Draco pouts. “What do you want me to say, Pascal??” He cries out, “mother will just say, it’s too dangerous out for me, there are thugs and evil people who want to use me for my hair!” Draco grabs it and holds it tight. “Mother says, this is very precious and must be protected, which is why I can’t go…..she does that because she cares about me!” </p><p>Pascal stares at Draco not amused as he glares at the little animal. “Fine. But I’m blaming you if something goes wrong.” </p><p>“Dracooooo let down your hair,” Draco winces as Bellatrix calls out for him. </p><p>“Coming mother!” He yells back as he runs to the little window throwing his hair down to pull up Bellatrix. </p><p>Draco smiles when he sees Bellatrix, wild curly black hair, pale skin with sharp eyes, and a perfect smile. “Took you a while dearie” Bellatrix says. Draco frowns looking up at his mother, who then laughs ruffling his hair, “I’m just kidding my flower, now get the brush.” </p><p>Draco grabs a brush as his mother sits in the chair. He kneels down nervously as he begins to sing the special song that makes his hair glow and help his mother. He doesn’t understand why it needed to be done every time, but he does it anyway because no one questions Bellatrix. </p><p>“That’s always my favorite part of our day flower,” she says. </p><p>Draco chuckles slightly, “Mine too…So mother…my birthday is coming up.” Bellatrix is humming by the mirror looking at her face, “ummm, I don’t think so flower, your birthday was last year,” she responds. “I distinctly remember.” </p><p>“But that’s the funny thing about birthdays, they happen every year and I was hoping….,” he gets cut off by Bellatrix, “you know what I see in this mirror Draco?” She gestures to the vanity in front of them. “I see a young beautiful, confident person,” Draco smiles softly straightening a little bit, “oh you’re here too,” his mother laughs. Draco looks down at his hands feeling defeated. </p><p>Pascal nudges his knees, “I want to see the floating lights,” he mumbles. </p><p>“What was that? You know how I hate your mumbling,” Bellatrix retorts. </p><p>“I want to see the floating lights mother,” Draco says louder looking up at her. “The ones that happen every year ON my birthday.” He gestures to the floating lights he painted on the roof. </p><p>“Ohhh you mean the stars,” Bellatrix responds back. </p><p>Draco shakes his head, “No, I charted stars and these lights are not it mother, please let me go!” </p><p>Bellatrix’s face hardens, “Draco you will not be able to handle yourself. The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with monsters and thugs, men with sharp teeth.” She bares her teeth at him growling causing Draco to flinch. </p><p>“But mother, I am old enough, I can handle myself!” </p><p>“Draco, stop with the stars, you will NEVER leave this tower, EVER!” His mother yells, “Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>Draco stares at Bellatrix with wide eyes as his mouth is opened softly. “I just…I….I just want to experience things,” Draco says softly. </p><p>“For god’s sake Draco, again with the mumbling?” Bellatrix snarls. “Speak up.”</p><p>Draco bites his lip sniffling softly, sniffles softly, “yes mother…..I said know what I want for my birthday now.” </p><p>Bellatrix leans back on the chair, “and what is that?” she asks her voice low. </p><p>“New paints? The ones from the seashells….Remember you brought it back for me.”  </p><p>“Draco that is a 3-day journey.” </p><p>Draco sighs, “yeah, I just thought it was better than the floa….the stars.” </p><p>Bellatrix looks at him softly pursing her lips, “will you be okay for 3 days my flower?” </p><p>Draco smiles nodding, as she got up grabbing her coat. </p><p>“Okay then, I will be back in 3 days flower,” his mother gives him a soft kiss on his head before he lowers her down for her journey. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> In the palace (Harry) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry gets lowered into the crown room slowly as he eyes the Prince’s crown. He grabs it stuffing it in his satchel right before the guard sneezed. Now Harry may be a thief but at least he has manners. </p><p>“Bless you,” he says to the guard, who turns around in shock yelling. But by then he was already being pulled up by his companions and twins Amycus and Alecto. </p><p>“You got it?” Amycus asked. Harry flashes a toothy grin opening the satchel showing a sparkly crown as they make their way to run from the guards. </p><p>Harry suddenly runs past a tree with a wanted poster of him, “wait, no no no no no.” he mumbles grabbing the paper. Alecto and Amycus turn back staring at him as he shows them the paper, “they just can’t get my nose right.” The twins shake their heads and continue to run as he stuffs the paper into his satchel. </p><p>The three reached a rocky dead end with the guards closes behind them. “Now, why don’t we make a human ladder, since you two are a little bigger I will climb on you then pull you up?” Harry suggests. </p><p>Alecto glared at him “satchel first Potter.” </p><p>Harry clutched his heart, “what?? After all this, you still don’t trust me?” </p><p>Amycus and Alecto looked at each other before staring back at him with a stony expression. Harry huffed as he handed them the satchel. </p><p>Harry climbed his way to the top and when he reached Alecto raised her hand “help us up now Potter.” Harry smirked as he showed the satchel. “Sorry guys, got my hands full.” </p><p>As he continued to run from the guards, hearing a loud “POTTER”. </p><p>Harry ran as fast as he could looking around the forest in something he could hide in as he could hear the captain of the guards, Sirius Black on the royal horse, Maximus, who Harry strongly believes has it out for him, trailing after. </p><p>“Stop Potter, in the name of the King,” Sirius calls out as Harry turns around sticking his tongue out at him. </p><p>“See you never captain,” Harry responds back laughing before suddenly tripping over into the wall next to him falling through. Harry looks to see that the guard rode past him as the vines covered the massive hole in the rock. Harry grabs his satchel and turns around shocked to see a beautiful land with a long tower in front of him/ </p><p>Harry smiles, “well a King needs a castle, he says shaking his satchel as he makes his way to climb the tower. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Draco knows someone is climbing the tower. He could hear the grunts of the man. Draco grabs the closest thing to him, a frying pan. He stands behind the dresser as he waits for the stranger. Harry finally reaches the tower but, the moment didn’t last long before Draco hit him knocking him out. Draco whimpers to Pascal who shrugs his hands unsure of what to do either. </p><p>Draco uses the frying pan to lift the lip off the stranger seeing his teeth. “No sharp teeth?” He mutters to himself. Something sparkly catches his eye. Draco frowns as he grabs the man's satchel and looks inside. Gasping slightly he takes the sparkly thing out. It was a big bracelet with jewels encrusted around it. Draco smiles as he puts it on his wrist, looking at Pascal who shakes his head. Maybe Pascal was right, this is not a bracelet, but Draco couldn’t figure out what it was. </p><p>He looks to Pascal again who moves his arm over his head, Draco looks to the mirror as he places the bracelet on his head. Draco brings his hand to his chest, something in his life finally felt right, even though he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He hears the man groan as he quickly puts the crown in the satchel and hides it. </p><p>Draco ties the man up with his hair waiting for him to wake up. The first thing the man says is “hair” Draco slowly walks out with the frying pan in his hand. </p><p>“Who are you, and how did you find me?” Draco asks with his best interrogation voice. Harry groaned softly as he blinked his eyes staring at the blonde beauty in front of him. He smiles cheekily, “hi, how you doing?” </p><p>Draco huffs as he raises the pan higher before Harry winces “okay, okay I’m sorry. My name is Harry Potter, and I just stumbled upon your home……now can I take my satchel and leave?” Harry looks around the room. “Wait….where is my satchel?” He yells. </p><p>Draco smirks, “you can tear this castle apart brick by brick but you will never find your precious satchel.”</p><p>Harry looks at him aghast, “what do you want you beautiful angel? Please I’ll give anything.” </p><p>“anything..” Draco mumbles softly as he stares at his painting of the floating lights. “What do you know about this?” He asks pointing to the painting. </p><p>Harry looks at it confused, “uhhh you mean the lanterns the King and Queen put out every year for the missing prince?” </p><p>“Lanterns? I knew they weren’t stars!” Draco cheers. He clears his throat, “I need you to take me to them and protect me against any thugs and ruffians trying to attack me.”</p><p>Harry stares at him, “so if I take you to see the lanterns, then you will give me back my satchel?” </p><p>Draco nods, “yes, I will.” </p><p>“Fine, but at least tell me your name blondie,” Harry says cheekily, “or shall I keep calling you beautiful angel.” </p><p>“It’s Draco.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watched Draco intently as he giggled running around in the grass cheering with joy. “Do you want shoes blondie?” He calls out chuckling.</p><p>Draco stared at him shaking his head, “no thank you, I never been outside my tower before, I want to feel everything on my feet.” Draco wiggled his toes in the dirt feeling free for the first time as he placed Pascal on his shoulder. The chameleon wanted to come along on the journey and Draco did not want to stop his only friend from joining. Draco and Harry made their way from the cave. Draco turned around staring at the vines guilt settling in.</p><p>“Mother is going to be so disappointed,” Draco whimpered softly, “oh my god what have I done, I am a bad son.,” he cried out. “I have to go back…..” Draco trails off eyeing a large tree with a sturdy branch. “maybe….” He weaves his hair through the branches as he swings himself giggling with glee. “I never want to go back to the tower!!!” He yells out swinging his legs to go faster.</p><p>Harry lets out a frustrated groan, “this is going to take a while,” he mutters o himself as he leans on the tree watching Draco go back and forth between disappointing his mother and finally being free.“Honestly Draco, who cares, let me take you to see the darn lanterns so you could give me back my satchel” Harry retorted breaking Draco out of his trance.</p><p>Draco runs up to him, “ok, you’re right. You need to protect me from the ruffians and thugs while seeing the lights.”</p><p>Harry stops smiling, “ruffians and thugs you say?” Draco nods enthusiastically. “Well, are you hungry blondie? Cause I got just the place.”</p><p>“The snuggly duckling,” Draco mutters softly as he eyes the quaint cottage. It looked pretty safe, the duckling on the sign is pretty cute. He already named it Steve. He feels Harry’s arm on his shoulders, “this is the best place around, 10/10.” Harry tells Draco.</p><p>Feeling confident with Harry’s recommendation, he walks in before gasping in fear as he jumped into harry’s arms holding tight. Before his very eyes were the ruffians and thugs his mother warned him about. He sees a bunch of red haired people staring at them. They were wearing leather with weapons surrounding them, which caused Draco to whimper and place his face in Harry’s neck.</p><p>“Potter, what a surprise.” A feminine voice drawls. Draco looks up to see a brown bushy haired girl sitting down with her legs on another guys lap. The guy, red haired, freckles on his face, also pretty tall spits at Harry’s feet.</p><p>Draco could feel Harry’s heart beat fast, “Hermione, Ron…what a surprise,” Harry chuckles, “don’t worry Weasley clan and friends, I’m just here for a bite to eat.”</p><p>Draco slowly lowers himself down grabbing his hair, he opens his mouth then closes it thinking it’s best to let Harry talk. He follows Harry to the bar his hair trailing behind as the recipients in the bar touch it.</p><p>“This is pretty soft hair Fred, what do ya think?” A red haired person told another person who looked exactly like him. “I agree George, so soft” Fred says as he takes the hair to his face. “Could make a pretty penny selling this for clothes.”</p><p>Draco let out a gasp of horror, as he clenched his hair, “YOU WILL MOST NOT!” He yells. Fred and George chuckle. “Relax princess, wouldn’t want to harm a hair on your little head.”</p><p>Draco huffs as he sits down staring at the bartender. He was a tall skinny man with mousy brown hair. What stood out to Draco was the scars on his face, he couldn’t help but stair. “Draw a picture, it lasts longer.” The bartender drawls causing Draco to flush and turn away.</p><p>“Remus, now be nice” Harry interjects, just as Remus pulls out a knife holding it to Harry’s throat.</p><p>“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat Potter, not after you stole from me,” Remus snarls.</p><p>“And me!” Another red haired girl interjects,which caused a ripple of me’s in the cottage. The people stood up with their weapons pointing to Harry. As two buff men come out tying him to the chair.</p><p>Draco let out a frustrating groan. “No no no!!” He yells out. “NO ONE WILL HURT MY GUIDE” Draco walks around the cottage, “For the longest time, I had a dream…the dream to see the floating lights and Harry promised to take me to them, haven’t any of you had a dream??” He cries out staring at the crowd.</p><p>It was eerily silent for a couple moments before a voice spoke out. It was the bushy haired girl earlier, “I have a dream…I want to be a librarian at the palace library and teach young minds about this world.”</p><p>Draco smiled at the girl relaxing slightly, “I…I love to read.” Hermione smiled back at him before Ron comments, “I want to be a gladiator, famous all around the kingdom!”</p><p>“I think that is wonderful” Draco exclaims as rushes over to him taking his hand as well as Hermione, “I believe you both can achieve your dream.”</p><p>“Me and George want to open up an everything shop, if you want it we got it!” Fred cheers, “don’t we George?” </p><p>“I agree Fred.”</p><p>Draco chuckles at the antics of the twins (at least he thinks they are, he isn’t too sure yet). “What about you….” He gestures to the red haired girl.</p><p>“My names Ginerva, or Ginny, and I want to be a knight.” Ginny speaks out smiling softly at Draco.“But apparently they don’t take women knights.”</p><p>“Which is absolute shit,” Fred yells out placing his hand around Ginny’s neck, “My sister here is stronger than all of us put together.” </p><p>‘Well, Ginny, I believe you can do it, I was raised alone by my mother and what she taught me was that women can be strong,” Draco responds back. He feels comfortable now as he realized these people aren’t bad as he first thought.</p><p>“What about you Remus?” Draco asks gently.</p><p>Remus sighs as his eyes water up a little, “I….I would like to find love. It’s…it’s pretty hard considering these nasty scars on my face.” Draco feels his heart break. He read many romance novels and he always believed that there is a soulmate out there for everyone.</p><p>“Well Remus, anyone would be lucky to have you.” Draco responds as he rushes to give him a hug. He feels Remus stiffen before relaxing slightly returning the favor.</p><p>“Hey what’s your dream Potter,” a voice calls from the crowd. Draco instantly perks up eager to hear this.</p><p>“oh…I don’t have a dream,” Harry responds, which causes everyone in the entire room to draw their weapons out pointing it to Harry. “You know on second thought….I have a dream to be really rich and swim in piles of money in a castle on my on private island?” Harry’s voice goes high in the end chuckling nervously trying to inch away from the sharp swords pointing his way.</p><p>“That dream sucks,” Ron says followed by numerous agreements.</p><p>“Now could you please let Harry go so he could take my to see the lights?” Draco asks the crowd.</p><p>They all looked at each other grumbling before reluctantly cutting the ropes.</p><p>Suddenly there was commotion outside as palace guards were coming around the corner.</p><p>“We need to go now!” exclaimed Harry, as he grabbed Draco running towards Remus, “Please Remus, is there a back entrance.”</p><p>Remus nodded as he pulled out a beer bottle causing a secret door to open, “go…live your dream.”</p><p>“I will,” Harry responded smiling at the passage.</p><p>“Not you, I meant him,” Remus says hitting him in the head and then gestured to Draco smiling.</p><p>“Thank you Remus, and don’t forget to live out yours.” Draco gives Remus a hug and went inside the secret door just as the palace guards busted open the door.</p><p>Harry and Draco run down the passage leaving the snuggly duckling behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>